1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card game and more particularly pertains to a card game which may be played by two to four players and wherein both luck and skill are involved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a wide variety of card games is known in the prior art. More specifically, card games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of playing by two to four players do not progressively become riskier and leave more to chance as the game progresses. Notwithstanding the myriad of card games encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements, the game of the present invention and method for playing the same is unique. Typical prior art card games as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos: 4,651,997; 5,076,588; 4,807,885; 4,927,147; and 4,480,840.
In the areas of increasing skill and risk as the game proceeds, the card game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a card game primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing both skill and a risk-taking sense.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved card game which can be highly entertaining and challenging- In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.